Who do you love?
by citigirl13
Summary: A one-shot: Damon and Stefan entered the kitchen to find both Elena and Katherine. They both look so similar - how do they tell which is which?


**A bit of a random one-shot about Elena and Damon. A sort of Stefan/Elena/Damon/Katherine love triangle (or square). I'm not particularly sure whether I like this or not as it seems rather ambiguous to me, but you lot are the judges! **

**I would just like to mention that, because I live in the wet country of England, I haven't seen the finale of Vampire Diaries. Hopefully I've read enough to know what happens, but of course am making bits up i.e. the meeting of Elena and Katherine (I think this is made up). Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters**

**XxX**

**Who do you love?**

Damon and Stefan began running. They ran through the forest towards Elena's house, not caring how they got there as long as they did.

_I don't believe this. _Damon couldn't think straight. He felt as if he was a computer that was being overloaded with files – too many. _Katherine _was back. _Katherine _had returned to Mystic Falls. _Katherine_, the girl who he had searched for, the girl who he had obsessed over for over a hundred years, had come back and kissed him.

Before Damon had realised, he had imagined it was Elena. He had been between elation and despair, flying and falling: history was repeating itself again, only this time with Elena. Yet Elena loved him; she wanted him. What could be wrong about that?

The house came into view. As soon as it did, a scream reached their ears. Damon and Stefan exchanged quick looks before speeding up, in the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

The kitchen looked as if it had the centre of a war. John Gilbert, the man who had tried to kill Damon; the man who Damon hated with a passion, was lying on the kitchen floor, stabbed through the chest. Some chairs had been broken and the table was missing a leg from the struggle. Red blood, a colour that Damon was not unfamiliar with but all the same shocked by, was spilling over the floor. But he could only allow his light blue eyes to linger there for a moment before lifting them to the bigger picture.

Katherine and Elena were standing opposite each other. It struck the Salvatore brothers then how much the two really looked alike. Both had their hair curled, and both were wearing 21st century clothing. Both had the same stunned expressions on their faces. _It's like she's standing in front of a mirror_, Damon thought, though he wasn't certain which one he was referring to.

Katherine/Elena turned to them, a look of relief spreading across her face. "Stefan," she breathed, "Damon. She killed John! You've got to stop her!" She pointed a finger to her doppelganger.

Indignation crossed the Katherine/Elena on the right. "_What?_" she asked her accuser. "You're seriously trying to pretend that you're me?" She turned to the two brothers. "_I _am Elena."

"Don't listen to her!" the other Katherine/Elena cried. "_I'm _Elena Gilbert."

"No, I am!"

"I am you bitch!"

"Me? At least I didn't string two boys along-"

"First of all, _I _didn't do that! Second of all-"

"Like hell you didn't!"

"ENOUGH!" Stefan and Damon glanced at each other, surprised that they yelled at the exact same moment. Damon turned away from the girls and muttered, "Can you tell which one is which?"

Stefan peered over Damon's shoulder. "No," he hissed back. "Neither of them is wearing the necklace; I can't tell."

"You're supposed to be dating Elena!"

"Well, you were dating Katherine!"

"As were you!"

One of the Elena wannabes cleared her throat. "Are you telling me that _neither _of you knows who is Elena and who is Katherine?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged guilty looks. "Well," Stefan began. "Um-"

"No," answered Damon bluntly.

Both Elena wannabes glowered at the brothers. "Then how are you going to solve this problem?" one of them asked.

Stefan looked alarmed. Damon furrowed his brow, thinking. There had to be some way or telling which one was Katherine and who was Elena.

"Okay," he said, stepping forward. The other three looked at him in somewhat surprise. "I am going to ask you both a question. I will be able to tell which one is Elena depending on the answer."

Both girls looked taken aback he had come up with a solution so quickly. "Okay," said the one to the left. "What's the question?"

He looked directly at the girl on the left. "Out of me and Stefan, who do you love?"

She blanched. Her brown eyes swept from Damon to Stefan behind him. She opened her mouth, then closed it a few times. Finally she answered: "I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry, but I love Stefan." Her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Damon kept his face blank as he turned to the other Elena. "And you?" he asked. "Who do you love?"

She stared hard at Damon, her face as indifferent as his was. Only her voice betrayed the emotion when she answered. "Damon," she replied, so fragile and quiet that, if Damon and Stefan hadn't had vampire hearing, they wouldn't have caught it.

Stefan looked mildly surprised that Katherine would admit to ever loving anyone. But at least it sorted out who was Katherine and who was Elena.

His choice was not the same as Damon's, who swiftly turned and stabbed the first Elena with the leg of a broken chair; a stake none of them had even realised he was holding.

"DAMON!" Stefan was on the floor next to her in a second. He stared at her for a moment, and looked at Damon. "Why? _Why _did you do that?"

But a second later his question was answered. Katherine's eyes went bloodshot, and she hissed menacingly at Stefan. The youngest Salvatore quickly dropped her in alarm, standing.

Damon didn't bother with Katherine anymore. As the vampire closed her dark brown eyes, he turned to Elena. Damon was wearing a face was grim indifference, while Elena looked as if she was suffering from shock. "You have a choice to make." With those parting words, Damon left the kitchen.

Stefan continued to look back from Elena to Katherine, not saying a word. Elena's legs felt weak; she allowed herself to fall to the floor, curling her knees against her chest. Her life had just been saved, yet she was in tears.

Katherine was gone and she, Elena, had admitted that she loved Damon. Elena didn't know why, but she had a terrible feeling that this was only the beginning. The situation with Stefan, Damon and herself was just going to get worse.

But it was too late. There was no going back now.

**XxX **

Damon still doesn't know how he knew that it was Elena. Maybe it was because it wasn't the obvious answer; maybe it was because he wanted it to true; maybe it was luck.

Or maybe – just maybe – that when she had said his name, he saw that look in her eyes: the same honest, sincere, almost blissful look that he had seen only once –

When he danced with her.

**XxX **

Elena didn't understand why she had said Damon. When he asked her the question, she had been prepared to say the answer he had been expecting; the answer everyone had been expecting – Stefan.

But when he asked her – when he looked into her dark coffee eyes, his own cobalt eyes dazzling her, and asked her, "Who do you love?" –

She found she couldn't lie.


End file.
